


Forgive Me

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [13]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Apocalypse, First Time, M/M, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe tries to apologise but ends up in the middle of another fight with Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

"Can I talk to you, Lucas?" Joe asked, knocking gently on the door frame to get his attention.

"It's your house," Lucas said coldly. "You can do what you want."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Really. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh right, sorry, can't imagine how I got that idea," Lucas snapped. "I'll have to remember next time I feel the need to call someone a woman to tell them I meant it in a totally inoffensive way!"

Joe moved closer and perched on the edge of the bed. "You took me by surprise and I freaked out. It was a nasty thing to say. I didn't mean to imply I thought less of you or anything."

Lucas sighed. "All right, you're forgiven. Was there anything else or can I get back to my book?"

Joe looked down and picked at the blanket. "Well, I was thinking ..."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Your hand is looking less appealing all of a sudden, is it?"

Joe blushed. "I like you. I think we're friends and you're not unattractive. If you're not too mad at me, I was thinking maybe we could try and see what happens."

"I don't want to do this if you're going to freak out again tomorrow morning," Lucas warned him.

"I'll try not to," Joe promised. He blushed. "I really have no idea what to do though."

Lucas sat up. "Well, let's start slowly. How about you lose that shirt and lay down on the bed?"

Joe smiled and pulled his shirt off. Pushing him flat, Lucas knelt beside him and looked down at him, running one finger teasingly down his chest.

"How about we start with a hand job or maybe a blow job?" Lucas said.

Joe blushed again. It had been a long time since he was the one without any experience and even then his girlfriend had been as inexperienced as he was. "I don't know if I can do that, Lucas," he said, not looking at Lucas' face.

"I wasn't expecting to be on the receiving end, Joe," Lucas said with a grin.

"But it's not fair if I can't do it back," Joe insisted.

Lucas sighed. "This isn't high school. There's no fair or taking turns. We're not keeping count of who does what to whom. If I didn't enjoy it, I wouldn't be doing it. I want to make you relax and feel good and then if you want to you can touch me."

He slid his hand further down and gently rubbed Joe's swelling cock through the fabric of his pants. "It seems like part of you is interested in the idea, Joe."

Joe wriggled and reached up to slide one hand under Lucas' shirt and stroked his back. "With you doing that? Of course I'm interested."

"You're hurt!" Lucas said suddenly, seeing the bandage on the other hand. "No one said anything about you getting hurt."

Joe shrugged. "It's nothing too serious. I ran the plane over it while I was working. I was thinking and not paying attention to what I was doing. Ducky patched it up and then we talked. Well, he talked; I listened. He helped me realise that I was overreacting to your suggestion."

Lucas smiled and kissed his wrist just above where the bandages finished, trailing gentle kisses along his arm until he had to stretch out next to Joe to reach. "Ducky is full of useful advice sometimes, if you can find it amongst he digressions and trivia."

"I don't think that's all he's full of," Joe muttered. "I walked in on him and Sean kissing when I went to get this seen to."

Lucas blinked and then laughed. "Well, go Ducky, getting the hot younger lover. What a stud!"

Joe laughed too. "They both seemed to be enjoying themselves." He looked up at Lucas and ran his uninjured hand down his cheek, pulling him closer and kissing him softly.

Lucas moaned and then pulled back, shaking his head. "I don't think kissing is a good idea. Kissing is something you do with a lover, not when you're just looking for fun."

Joe was hurt. "Is that all this is to you?"

"Isn't that what you want?" Lucas asked. "I thought you just wanted something casual." He held his breath, hoping Joe would say it was more than that to him.

Joe glared at him. It had been hard for him to take this step and Lucas was treating it like some fling. "You know if all I wanted was a roll in the hay, I'd have talked to Mac or John or someone else closer to my age and better looking."

Lucas pulled back. "You know what, this was a really bad plan. Why don't you go and find someone you're actually attracted to? This isn't going to work." He jumped off the bed and started to storm out again.

"Wait, that wasn't what I meant," Joe stammered. "Lucas, please..." But Lucas had gone. Joe lay back again and threw his arm over his eyes. He'd messed everything up because he was so bad at talking to people he was dating. It certainly wasn't the first time but it felt like it might be the most important screw up he'd ever made.


End file.
